I'm Here for You
by fumiyo92
Summary: [Kyumin Story] DRABBLE! Kyuhyun mungkin saja sudah sembuh 100% tapi trauma akan kecelakaan itu masih tetap membayangi dirinya. YAOI/BL.


**=o=o=o=o=o=**

**I'm Here for You**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin Fanfiction

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

**.**

**.**

Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun terasa membeku. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Sebuah remot televisi yang tadi di genggamnya kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Matanya terbelalak menatap televisi yang kini memberitakan tentang sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang menimpa salah satu _girl group _malam tadi.

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu.

Ingatannya akan malam itu kembali berputar di benaknya. Malam dimana ia hampir saja tidak selamat dari kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka. Walaupun keadaannya kini sudah pulih 100% tapi kejadian itu memberikan trauma yang sangat hebat baginya. Sebuah trauma yang tidak bisa ia kalahkan hingga sekarang.

Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang semakin bergetar. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Telinganya mendengung hebat. Suara ambulans dan hantaman mobil mereka malam itu terus mendengung hebat di telinganya.

Kyuhyun mencengkram kepalanya dengan sangat kuat.

Kilasan akan malam itu terus berputar di benaknya.

Suara-suara itu terus mendengung di telinganya.

Kyuhyun ingin keluar!

Ia ingin keluar dari mobil itu!

Ia tidak ingin berada di dalamnya!

Kyuhyun takut!

Ia sangat takut!

"HENTIKAN!" teriaknya. Air mata kini sudah mengalir bebas dari kedua matanya yang tertutup. Kedua tangannya kini menjambak rambut hitamnya seolah hal itu bisa menghentikan semua kilasan yang terus menerus berputar di benaknya, "Aku mohon! Hentikan! Aku ingin keluar! Keluarkan aku! Kumohon! Tolong aku! Keluarkan aku! Aku takut!"

Cho Kyuhyun kini sudah benar-benar tenggelam dalam ingatannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya ia tekuk hingga mencapai dadanya dan kedua tangannya kini memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

Rasa sakit itu kembali.

Perasaan takut itu kembali.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bahwa ia kembali pada hari itu. Ia bisa kembali merasakan semua sakit yang ia derita. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana mobil mereka tergelincir sebelum akhirnya terbalik. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara teriakan semua penumpang mobil malam itu. Ia bisa kembali melihat bagaimana ia terkapar tidak berdaya, terjepit dalam mobil yang hampir tak berbentuk.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kembali bagaimana ia berusaha untuk tetap bernafas…

… dan mempertahankan hidupnya.

.

ooo

.

Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar jeritan memilukan itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju ruang televisi, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat ia menyadari bahwa saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun di dalam dorm.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak saat ia melihat sesosok yang kini sedang meringkuk di atas sofa.

Sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kekasihnya.

Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berlutut di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang dengan brutal memukul-mukul kepalanya. "Kyuhyun-ah…" bisik Sungmin. Hati Sungmin sakit saat ia melihat air mata yang mengalir bebas dari mata kekasihnya yang tertutup. Dengan sekuat tenaga, tangan kecil itu menahan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun-ah…?" ucapnya, berusaha untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari sosok yang terlihat sangat rapuh di matanya. Namun, bukan sebuah jawaban yang Sungmin dapatkan. Hanya sebuah isak tangis yang begitu menyayat hati keluar dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Hati Sungmin semakin sakit.

Air mata kini telah berkumpul di pelupuk mata foxy-nya.

Ia tidak sanggup melihat kekasihnya yang seperti ini!

"Kyuhyun-ah. Ini aku, Sungmin" ujarnya lagi. Tangannya kini sudah berhenti menahan pergerakan Kyuhyun. Tangan kecil itu kini memegang kepala kekasihnya, mencoba melindungi kepala itu dari tangan Kyuhyun yang masih tidak berhenti memukuli kepalanya.

Sungmin mengernyit sakit saat tangan Kyuhyun kini memukuli kedua tangannya. Namun, Sungmin tidak peduli! Keadaan Kyuhyun-nya lah yang kini menjadi fokus utama Sungmin saat ini.

Perlahan, Sungmin mengelus wajah Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat sangat pucat. Mencoba untuk memberikan semua cinta kasih yang ia miliki kepada sang kekasih. "Kyuhyun-ah… buka matamu" mohonnya. Ia terus berusaha untuk menyadarkan kekasihnya, menarik Kyuhyun dari apapun yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mohon. Ini aku, Su–– argh!" Sungmin tersungkur di atas lantai. Ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Ia menatap Kyuhyun sedih.

Kekasihnya itu tidak sengaja memukulnya saat Sungmin hendak memeluk tubuhnya.

Dengan susah payah, Sungmin kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Pukulan Kyuhyun tadi cukup keras sehingga membuat rahangnya sakit. Keningnya mengkerut saat ia merasakan sebuah benda di bawah tubuhnya.

Remot televisi.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi yang masih menyala. Menampilkan berita mengenai kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi tadi malam.

Satu orang tewas dan dua orang lainnya kritis.

Mata Sungmin kembali terbelalak. Perlahan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok sang kekasih yang masih bergelut dengan kenangan masa lalunya.

Sungmin menangis.

Ia menangisi dirinya yang lambat memahami Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja.

Berita kecelakaan mobil itu menjadi _trigger_ bagi Kyuhyun untuk kembali mengingat malam naas itu.

Malam dimana ia hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya.

Sungmin terseok mendekati kekasihnya. Ia kembali berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. "Maafkan aku, Kyunie" bisiknya pelan. "Maafkan aku karena terlambat menyadarinya"

Air mata kini mengalir dengan sangat bebas dari kedua mata foxy-nya.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Menghiraukan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang kini memukuli tubuhnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar suara serak kekasihnya, terus memohon untuk menghentikan semua ini.

"Kyu…" ucap Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mengernyit kesakitan saat kedua tangan Kyuhyun terus menerus memukul tubuhnya. tapi Sungmin hanya kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba untuk menyalurkan semua perasaannya kepada sang kekasih. "Kau selamat, Kyuhyun-ah… kau sudah selamat" bisiknya kembali. "Kau sudah keluar dari tempat itu, Kyu. Kau sudah membuktikan bahwa kau sanggup bertahan. Kembali padaku, Kyuhyun-ah. Lawan semua ingatan menyakitkan itu. Kau sudah selamat, Kyu… kau sudah selamat"

Sungmin terus membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga kekasihnya. Ia berharap bahwa ucapannya itu bisa meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia sudah selamat sekarang, bahwa ia sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam mobil naas itu.

Sungmin berharap ucapannya bisa membawa Kyuhyun kembali kepadanya.

Sungmin terus meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuhnya hingga kedua tangan kekasihnya itu berhenti memukuli tubuhnya. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya hanya untuk melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun yang kini terbuka dan menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu…" bisiknya sambil menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata kekasihnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sungmin saat ia menatap mata kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Semuanya sudah berakhir, Kyu… kau sudah selamat"

Kyuhyun menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sungmin, memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Isakan kembali terdengar saat Sungmin balas memeluk tubuhnya. "Aku takut, hyung… aku sangat takut"

Sungmin menutup matanya sebentar, menahan air mata yang kembali memaksa keluar dari kedua matanya.

Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang.

Kyuhyun-nya sedang sangat membutuhkan dirinya saat ini.

Ia harus kuat.

Demi Kyuhyun-nya.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan kekasihnya menumpahkan semua perasaannya saat ini. "Saat kau merasa takut, jangan pernah ragu untuk menumpahkan semuanya kepadaku" bisik Sungmin sambil terus mengelus punggung kekasihnya, "Karena aku akan selalu berada disini untukmu. Apapun yang terjadi"

.

**It doesn`t feel like someone else`s affair. Many people who are reading this, please pray with me. I hope good news will be heard about the members that are in midst of being treated right now.**

**-140903 Kyuhyun's Twitter update-**

©NKsubs

* * *

><p>Sedih waktu buka twitter dan liat TTWW malam ini.<p>

Walaupun aku sendiri ga begitu kenal Ladies' Code tapi berita itu cukup membuat aku kaget dan ga percaya.

Kecelakaan mobil itu secara ga langsung ngingetin aku sama kecelakaan mobil Suju tahun 2007 lalu dan bagaimana bersyukurnya aku karena uri oppadeul selamat dalam kecelakaan malam itu.

Absennya Kyuhyun di Sukira dan tweet-nya hari ini bikin aku sedih. Aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti lagi sedih karena mau gimana pun juga kejadian ini pasti bikin dia _flashback_ ke kejadian tahun 2007 lalu.

Dan lagi-lagi aku bersyukur karena masih bisa ngeliat oppadeul sehat-sehat aja.

Buat readers semua yang baca fanfic ini, mari kita berdo'a yang terbaik buat Rise dan Sojung, semoga keduanya bisa kembali sehat seperti sedia kala dan juga berdo'a buat EunB yang sudah kembali ke pangkuan-Nya.

.

Selamat jalan, EunB.

Semoga kini kau berbahagia disana.

Untuk keluarga dan seluruh fans Ladies' Code, saya mengucapkan bela sungkawa yang sedalam-dalamnya.

Kalian semua harus tetap tegar! Percayalah bahwa senyuman kalian semua pasti bisa membuat EunB juga tersenyum disana.


End file.
